1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB)-enabled mobile phone and, in particular, to a multichannel scanning apparatus and method for a DMB-enabled mobile phone that is capable of simultaneously displaying multiple pictures received through different service channels of a satellite and a terrestrial DMB system in Picture-in-Picture (PIP) presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
DMB is a digital transmission system for delivering multimedia content and services on the move. DMB is based on the Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) standard, which is modified for transmitting digital audio, video, and multimedia streaming for mobile DMB receivers. DMB enables people on the road to enjoy crystal-clear video, compact disc (CD) quality of audio, and data via DMB exclusive terminals or hand-held devices such as mobile telephones. DMB services can be provided with a plurality of video and audio channels and can be received by the DMB receivers having a non-directional antenna.
There are two types of DMB: Terrestrial DMB (T-DMB) and Satellite DMB (S-DMB). Both T-DMB and S-DMB are roughly equal in terms of their mobile reception of multimedia broadcasts. The difference between them is that T-DMB works on networks built only through terrestrial broadcast stations, while S-bMB utilizes networks built with satellites and gap fillers, which provide in-building coverage. Another difference is that T-DMB is allocated with a Very High Frequency (VHF) band, while S-DMB is allocated with an Ultra High Frequency (UHF) band (2.6 to 2.655 GHz).
Recently, dual DMB phones supporting both S-DMB and T-DMB have been developed. However, the conventional dual DMB phones cannot allow viewing S-DMB and T-DMB channels at the same.